minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rholn
'Rholn '(ROHLN) is a highly mythical, legendary, and odd being that appears only at midnight, under a full moon, in a Volcano biome, at winter. He is widely known for randomly appearing to stranded travelers, revealing himself from a very far distance, so far that he appears blank white. The only color noticable from the wide distance is the eyes. He has green scars on his leg and neck from an unknown being. Some think that Rholn is really a deformed dragon from an Ender Dragon's Oblivion Timeline, having events from his timeline swapped out with the dragon's by a gang of Oblivion Creepers in partnership with The Monster. Myths + Legends Although Rholn indeed is in the game, it is hard to separate fact from fiction with him. Because real knowledge on Rholn is scarce, people think that he isn't real. Only an average of three to seven people see him every decade (10 years). Common folklore state that he appears and vanishes with the wind, and not even Skia Laroskeis (beings sometimes lent to special people) can detect his location or any information that is fact. Some wanderers debate over his existance, true name, size, or if he can even talk. No sound from Rholn has ever been heard, other than the flapping of his wings. Myths state that you can tell when Rholn is about to come when an "empty" heartbeat is heard from the ground. The word "Rholn" is part of the Ocirin language for "Unknown", and unknown is he. No earthly animal, being, or even cross-dimensional being can clearly describe who exactly Rholn is. In the past, he has been labeled a ghost, a trapped being, a roamer, or some sort of animal inbetween Angelic and Demonic. The record for the closest range of someone/something seeing Rholn is a mile, showing how hard it is to depict what he looks like. Defominums, Laroskeis, Tduls, and many other creatures may have seen or heard of Rholn but either fear him or are oblivious to him. Because of the little knowledge on Rholn, no one is able to make a comprehendable statement of being stronger than Rholn because no one knows how much strength he truly has. Nobody knows where Rholn's green scars come from. Some state that the scars could have come from a different animal or being unknown to man. Others think that they are possibly from Tduls, Lua-Lua, or maybe even Rholn himself. About 75.4% of the people on earth think that it is from some unknown being. Rholn's tier is not defined. Many believe that it is a recently founded tier, or a tier that already exists that is unclassified. The myths, legends, folklore, and tall tales surrounding Rholn seem to associate him with a lot of Xerikan traits. Tactics Game-wise, in order to find Rholn, the player must first kill each (re-challengable) boss at least five times, and every mob in the game must be killed at least 100 times. Once this is done, Rholn will appear at the stated time above. Despite the preparation, the Player does not actually get to fight Rholn, but simply see him up-close. (Cutscene lines) *The player watches the moon from a Volcano* The Player: Ah, nice night. After beating up monsters so much-- *A strange, white dragon appears to be flying over a few miles away* The Player: What the heck? *grabs a sword* *The dragon slowly gets closer, and a heartbeat is heard* The Player: Good gosh. *The dragon lands about 50 ft. away, becoming somewhat transparent and color draining in his body* The Player: Who are you? Are you that weird Rholn dragon? Rholn: ... The Player: Geez, I don't need another fight! I'm tired to the bone! Can't I get some rest?! Rholn: ... The Player: Why am I never left alone? Why do I have to kill everything so many times? Why can't I get a single moment of peace?! Is that somehow impossible to accomplish?!? Rholn: ... The Player: Uh...you're freaking me out. Why aren't you saying anything?! Rholn: ... The Player: Come on, talk to me! If we aren't gonna battle to the death, could you at least let me know you know what I am saying? Rholn: ... The Player: Ugh. Is he gonna be silent forever? *Rholn appears to be glowing* The Player: Oh no. Did I say something wrong?.. Rholn: ... The Player: Why won't you talk to me?! Rholn: *quiet, empty voice* Humans value knowledge, but this knowledge is not to have. The Player: W-w-what? Rholn: ... *Rholn starts to glow even more, then dashes away at the speed of sound and vanishes from sight* *The Player teleports back to his/her house for some reason* The Player: What the-- *The time is day all of a sudden* The Player: Uh...what just happened? (end of cutscene) Category:Mob Variations Category:Dragon Variations Category:Bosses Category:Large Mobs Category:Ghost Mobs Category:Hero-Bosses Category:One-Shot Mobs Category:Highly Feared Category:White Category:Beings Involved in RoM